Deepness Inside
by Berry Sangria
Summary: Olivia finds that parethood is a struggle and brings much sacrifice so does being a cop. Will she able to keep it together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer of anything recognizable! I.E., the characters b/c obviously it is owned by Dick Wolf and its creators.**

**A/N… Sorry to those who read my previous stories, Lifeless Love and Loveless Love, I deleted them. My Original intent was to delete everything off of here that I could, since I cannot delete my account. Then I wasn't going to get back on. EVER. It didn't last very long before I had the urge to write again. I have improved my writing a bit if you remember how awful my grammar used to be. So I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think.**

This was eighth night in a row she'd been up with a screaming baby. She was tired and this caused her to lose focus at work.

Olivia did her best to rock the baby back to sleep, but the baby kept screaming. She couldn't take it anymore so she slipped into a pair of jeans and a sweater and put the baby in her car seat. She secured the baby and propped up the bottle before taking a drive around the city.

The baby quieted down and this gave her time to think. She was tired all the time, but she loved her daughter, Sophia Grace Benson. She had a head full of light brown hair and the biggest, greenish blue eyes you'd ever seen. All her life she wanted a baby and that's what she got, just not under the circumstances she had hoped for. An upside was that she traded her classic for a Toyota Corolla, a car she was very much content with.

Her phone rang and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" She quietly says as to not disturb the baby.

"Liv we got a case." Nick says sounding half asleep.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." She mutters as she glances to the baby in the back.

"What was that?" he questions.

"Nothing. Where is it?" she makes a U-turn back to her apartment.

"Jersey."

"What the fuck?" she says a little too loud. Young Sophia began to stir in the back. "We don't have jurisdiction out there." she whispers into the phone.

"Sorry to bother you this early in the morning, but apparently your card was shoved into the victim's mouth and your name was carved into their back with a scorching hot wire hanger. We're working with them on this case."

"Oh my god." She looks over at the clock, _4:26 a.m. _"Give me an hour or two. Are you there already?"

"Bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"See you when I get there." She hangs up and makes a call.

After a few rings she finally answers. "Olivia do you know what time it is?"

"Yes and I'm sorry to wake you, but I have this case all the way out in Jersey and I need to know if you can watch Sophie for me up until around lunch time, then I'll take her to her Daycare center."

She yawns. "That's fine, but I can watch her for the entire day."

"Tracy, are you sure? You have Ty and Olivia."

"Ty has school and it won't be too much of a hassle with Olivia and the baby. We're family. I got you girl."

"Thanks Trace." She truly was because the whole parenting scene was a lot harder then she had originally thought.

She hung up the phone and pulled into the building's parking garage.

When they were inside the apartment Olivia left her sleeping daughter in the car seat and prepared her bag. Once finished she got showered and ready for work.

Olivia drooped off Sophia at her sister-in-law's and took the drive to New Jersey.

"What do we got?" She asks walking up to her partner.

"Veronica Venceino is our vic. Thirty-four years old. Half black and half Puerto Rican. Your card was shoved in her mouth and pink zebra print tape covered her mouth. Your name was carved onto her back with a hang wire. She was drenched in bleach from head to toe, nails cut to the tip and head shaved. Clothes and hair were burned in that trashcan over there they were splattered with bleach too. Warner thinks he used Lysol as an accelerant. He lit it up then used it to speed up the process."

"How does she know he used Lysol?" She quirks an eyebrow.

"Uhh, the bottle was found not too far from the trashcan. Right there to be exact." He points out with his pen. She nods her head and continues to take notes.

"Time of death?"

"Around two three hours ago. The carving on her back is fresh. It was still bleeding when we got here."

"Anything else?" she looks up from her pad and tucks a stray strand behind her ear.

"Yeah. Cragen says to head to Jersey SVU when we're done here."

"He say as to why." She gives him a questioningly look as she does her best to stifle a yawn.

"It's their territory."

She simply looks down at the now covered body and nods.

When they finally leave the crime scene it's already _6:39 a.m._ They sit in the precinct comparing notes.

Amaro describes his take on the crime and each of the detectives in the room eyes are on him. Olivia stares, trying so hard not to fall asleep. She props her head up on one arm and before she knows it two.

Her eyes droop and everything goes black.

"Liv. Liv?"

"Huh." She shakes off the sleep as embarrassment flows through her.

"Are you with us?" Amaro cocks his head to the side.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Okay." He flashes a smile of understanding. When Zara was first born she'd keep them up all night and they'd rotate, but Liv, her situation was much different. "How 'bout we take a coffee break? We all look like we could use one." He earns a few nods in agreement. The group disperses and Nick walks up to Olivia.

"Liv, why don't you go home and take a few hours to sleep, eat, shower, then come back."

She was in no state to argue, so, she simply nods. "Okay."

**A/N I'm from a small city in Florida, so if I make a mistake PLEASE let me know. I'm not familiar with the big city lifestyle. I'm Southern, I have the twang and all. Lol. I think this was a pretty good start, but I want to know what you think. Review!**

**P.S. In case any of you were confused with me saying Sophie. It's basically her nickname for Sophia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer of anything recognizable! As always.**

**Recap: Sophia Grace, Olivia's infant daughter, was crying her head off in the middle of the night. Over the past few weeks she'd lost a lot of sleep dealing with the baby. They went for a drive and Liv got a call from Amaro saying that they had caught a case. It's Jersey territory so the two work together on the case. The victim is a biracial young woman named Veronica Verceino. Olivia's name is carved into her back and her card is stuffed into her mouth. At Jersey's SVU Olivia fell asleep and Nick told her to take a few hours to go home and get some rest.**

**A/N I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I felt like it was a pretty good start. I didn't get too many reviews, but I hope we change it this time around. To all shippers out there, I am an EO shipper with a touch of N/O here and there. Just letting you readers know so I'm not stringing you along. I'm kind of going along with it and just letting it flow, so I'd love some ideas from you readers. **

As soon as Olivia got home she dozed off on the couch.

When she finally woke up she looked at the clock on her phone, _1:56 p.m._

She sat up and stretched, shaking off any sleep left in her. She walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her make-up had smudged and her hair was tangled. She showered and got ready to officially start the day. On her way back to work she picked up food and called Nick to see which precinct they were at.

"Look, it's the early bird. What made you decide to come in mama bear?" John called from is desk when she turned around the corner.

"Ha. Very funny Munch." She smiled as she sat down in her chair.

"What can I say? I'm a natural born comedian."

"Yeah. Your jokes are almost as funny as your looks." Fin chimes in as he's walking into the squad room.

"What ya got for us?" Nick asks sitting on top of his desk.

"Just got back from Jersey's M.E.'s office, fluids were found in the victim."

"So the perp didn't wear a condom."

"Not those kinds of fluid. More like vodka in her rear and then more bleach, but in the vaginal region."

"Vodka?" Olivia gives him a questioningly look.

"You become drunk faster. Instead of it having to go through all that it takes a shortcut through the ass. A tag was found in the trashcan. It was burned a lil, but the important things were made out."

"What were they able to see on the tag and the remains of the clothes?"

"It's 1 hundred percent pure silk, some kind of red cocktail dress. It's made for Shopaholics."

"I've been there before. It's a Romanian clothing outlet down in Chelsea."

"Let's g o fill Henderson and his people in and then go pay Shopaholics a visit."

"Let's go."

They arrive at the other precinct and fill each other in about the newly found evidence.

"Look detective Benson, since the start you've played a big role in this case, your name especially. You need to go back and check your major cases. It seems as though this guy has a huge thing for you and is getting your attention by the best way he knows that will." Detective Henderson says looking up from the autopsy photo.

"Okay." She grabs her coat and is about to head out when Lieutenant Michaels chases after her.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you?" She asks with a little attitude.

"I'm helping you detective."

"I'm sure I can handle a few cases on my own."

"Seriously, fourteen years in SVU and hundreds of cases later, that's not exactly considered a few."

"Point taken." They step into the elevator and soon start their journey.

They go through numerous files pulling out possible suspects and the most likely.

"Here's one. James Kildrem. You put him away a decade ago, he spent nine years in federal lockdown for brutally raping an elderly woman and the attempted murder of her housekeeper."

"I remember that case. He got caught in the act by the maid. Jumped off the lady and ran after the maid with a butcher's knife. Stick it in the pile."

After a few hours and several cup of coffee they had created a stack of suspects and returned to Jersey to discuss the case again.

Everyone was seated around the large meeting table discussing the newly found evidence.

"Amaro and Swanson, you two went to Shopaholics. What'd you find out?" Henderson asks pointing at them with a pen.

Amaro stood and walked over to the whiteboard. "We showed her picture to the three in the area from here to Manhattan and our vic bought a 31 hundred dollar dress from there along with a pair of knock- off black Christian Lououtin's for 2 hundred and seventy-six dollars. The owner gave us these pictures of the dress and shoes." Nick tapes them to the board.

"Despite the shoes, that dress was real and pretty expensive. She has to be making big money."

"Or has a sugar daddy. Did you ask if she came in with anyone?" Henderson moves the pen in a questioning motion.

"Yes sir. The storeowner even showed us the video of the time she came in from the time she left."

"Cash or card."

"Card, sir."

"Talk to A.D.A. Mulino first thing tomorrow morning about getting a subpoena for this woman's financials. I want to know what she does for a living and where she is getting this money from. A.S.A.P. It's late and you all look like shit. Go home and get some sleep."

The group disperses and everyone packs up.

Olivia sighs as she stands outside her precinct remembering she left her car at the station when she and Michaels rode back to Jersey and all of her colleagues have already left.

"Shit." She mutters o herself searching through her contact list.

"Detective Benson, are you okay?" Michaels walks up to her.

"I'm fine."

"Ya sure."

She sighs holding the heavy files. "If it isn't too much, would you mind giving me a ride to my precinct? My car is there and I am no longer cab friendly."

"Sure. I live in Queens anyway."

"Ya don't say."

She climbs into the white Chevy Tahoe and fastens her seatbelt. He turns off the music and lets the silence consume them.

She glances over at him and admires his looks. He is about six inches taller than her, so about 6'2". His hair is jet black with a few grays here and there. He is probably her age maybe a little older. He resembles a tall and more, broad version of Tom Cruise.

In his mind he cannot stop thinking about her. Her hair is dark brown with touches of caramel and the ends look layered. She has olive toned skin and she is a full figured woman with a toned stomach. He definitely had a mental picture of her ass stuck in his mind.

"Not to be out of line or anything, but do you work out?" He asks scared of what she'll say next.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She quirks an eyebrow, feeling uncomfortable by his question.

"Didn't you just have a baby?"

Her parental senses automatically go ff. "What makes you ask that?"

"In your car, there was a base to a baby's car seat."

She relaxed a little. "Yeah, I work out and I recently did have a baby. Is it paying off?" She asks smiling. She normally didn't tell people her personal business, but she felt so safe and comfortable around him. Like he was another… no, he could never be him.

"The baby part is up to you, but working out, definitely." He says pulling her out of her thoughts.

When they finally arrive it's just shy of ten.

"Thanks for the ride. See you Monday." She grabs her things and gets into her car.

During her drive she thinks about this case and her role in it. Seeing as what this sick son of a bitch did with her name, she was surprised to see Cragen didn't order a protective detail. Then again knowing him he probably did and though normally she'd have a piss fit, but she was fine with it for now.

_Saturday, June 27__th__, 2013- 4:29 p.m._

_**June's Babybug**_

Olivia and Sophia had just finished their Mommy and Me class.

"Hey, Olivia how 'bout me and you go for a walk." Leanne Shiles smiles. Leanne was a new mother liked Olivia. The two had been friends since Lamaze classes.

"Sure."

They jog in Central Park with their babies in the stroller side by side.

"I noticed you've been tired latey."

"Yeah, Sophia keeps me up all night. I don't know how you do it."

"I don't. I leave it to the pills."

"Your doc gave you a perscription?" Olivia questions.

Leanne stops and sits on a nearby bench, she pats the space next to her and Olivia gladly takes the seat.

"Liv, do you remember how I told you that I almost lost my job because I lost a lot of sleep?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The reason I didn't is because I've been buying Adderall from a kid that sells his own script."

"Leanne aren't you breast feeding?"

"I stopped when I started my pill popping." She smiles trying to make a joke out of it.

"Do you know what that can do to you?"

"Yes and I know you do to, but I'm only letting you know because I know I'm not the only one falling asleep at work. Look, I'm not trying to pressure you or anything."

"Do you know you can die of heart attack or stroke by taking that shit? You can have hallucinations and other freak shit like that."

"Only if you shove that shit up your nose or take to many." She says making air quotes around shit. "Listen, I'll let you try a few and if you don't like them nothing ever happened, but if you do I'll call the kid that sells em' to me and let him know what's up. What do you say?"

Olivia thought about it long and hard before answering. "No. Leanne I can't."

"Okay." She checked her watch. "It's almost six o'clock. I gotta get home before Michael does. See ya Liv."

"See ya."

They jog back to their cars and say their good-bye's once more before finally leaving.

It's _3:54 a.m._ when Olivia checked the clock for the second time that night. She was feeding Sophia when she accidentally dropped the bottle and Sophie began to cry.

Olivia tried to soothe the bottle back into her mouth, but she spit it out and began to cry louder.

That's when everything sunk in on Olivia and she burst out in tears. She grabbed her phone and called the familiar number.

There was a knock at her door and she walked over to let her in.

"Oh my god, you look like shit."

"Thanks for such terms of endearment."

"Sorry, but I didn't know it was this bad."

"Where are they at?"

"I'll give them to you later. Just go to sleep for now and I got Sophia.

"Where's baby Amber at?" Olivia yawned.

"With her daddy." She said with a Southern twang. "Now scoot."

Olivia nodded and headed to her bedroom. As soon as she hit the bed, it was lights out.

**A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer of anything recognizable! **

**Recap: Olivia returned work around mid-afternoon. Fluids were found in the vic. Olivia gathers all the major cases she's dealt with. They look at the outfit she wore her last night to find that it cost a bit. Detective Michaels drives her to her precinct and they talk a bit. The next day after a Mommy and Me class, Olivia and her friend Leanne go for a jog in Central Park. Leanne mentions how she has started taking Adderall to keep her up with the baby. She offers it to Olivia who declines. It's late at night and the baby won't stop crying so she reconsiders Leanne's offer.**

Olivia woke up midday and saw that Leanne rocking a sleeping Sophia. "You're still here?"

"Well, I wasn't just gonna leave ya hangin'."

"You could've gone home when she fell asleep."

"Then, what woulda happened if she woke back up and was screamin' her head off? You woulda had to wake up and sweety, you honestly needed that sleep. I think you still need a few more hours."

"I'm fine."

"Well, I'll be here all day to help you. Then I'll leave the pills here."

"Is your dealer a creep that steals these from kids with ADHD?"

"You make it sound like I'm buying crack cocaine, but no like I told you he sells his own script. I told you that remember."

"I forgot, but I had a case with a kid who did that."

"Well this one is a bit more discreet he in the farther areas. Where that big willow tree is."

"How is he more discreet?"

"He wouldn't be all the way out there for nothin'." She blonde smiled at her. "Keep it on the DL and only use it when you feel you're about to pass out, but you still need to sleep. Breast feeding that is old news. No more of that."

"I know to put her on formula Leanne."

"Good, but I'm gonna go and get Amber and the four of us can go out." Olivia's eyes wandered around the room. "Sound good." Leanne said in more of a question form.

"Sounds great. I should be ready by the time you get back."

She left the apartment locking the bottom lock behind her.

Olivia made her way to the baby in the swing. She rolled it into her bedroom and got ready.

When Leanne got back she had Amber in her car seat and a bag of clothes.

"Why are you in a tracksuit?"

"We're going jogging before we go out. Just let it all out."

"All of what."

"Pent up anger, anything, maybe even everything. Just stop thinking for a little while."

She changed from her blouse and jeans to a leggings and a hoodie.

They carried the car seats and baby bags in the parking garage.

"So whose car are we taking?"

"Mine, it has a little more space." Leanne said grabbing her car keys.

They pack their things into the Lexus SUV. When they arrive they unpack and start their run with the strollers.

About halfway through their jog Olivia gets an uneasy feeling. "Leanne."

"Yes, Olivia?" She replies a little out of breath.

"I've seen that guy twenty different times throughout the entire time we've been here."

"Olivia it's a Saturday I'm sure a lot of people are out here and we're bound to run into a lot of them more than once, so stop being paranoid."

"You're right. I just need to relax."

"There you go. Relax. Breathe. Enjoy."

She spotted him again. "Leanne I just saw him again." She blurted out.

"Oh my god. Olivia shut the fuck up and jog girl. If you see him again then say something, otherwise leave it alone."

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"I did not. It's just you nagging on about it." Leanne said looking over her shoulder towards Olivia. "There he is. Let's go, but he's kinda cute."

"Okay, let's go." They walked into the grassed area where the man was standing.

"Is there a problem where you can't stop staring at my friend and me?"

"No. What makes you think that?" He says remains emotionless.

"We've been jogging for the past hour and have seen you more than anyone else in the god damn park. Now sir, I will ask one more time. Is there a fuckin' problem where you can't seem to stop bothering me and her?"

"Cragen sent us."

"Stand right there. Don't fuckin' move." She pulled out her phone and called her captain.

He raised his arms in defeat.

"Cragen."

"Cap."

"Liv."

"Did you send a detail?"

"No."

"Really?" She puts him on speaker. She points towards the man and directs him over to her. She hands him the phone in her hand and he takes it.

"Captain Cragen."

There was a huff on the phone. He hands her the phone back and she takes it off of speaker.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Liv, I mean come on. It's pretty serious here."

"And so you think that because I had a baby I'm now vulnerable or something. I can take care of myself."

"That's not what I think at all."

"Then what do you think Cap? Obviously you must think something seeing as you had some cop follow me without my knowledge."

"Officer Rodriguez is there for your safety. Liv he isn't going anywhere until this case blows over."

"I can handle myself.'

"Your name was carved into a woman's back and your card was shoved down her throat. There's no negotiating this one. I'll see you Monday."

She hung up and put her phone back in the baby bag.

"Stay where I can't see you ad we'll be good."

"Sounds fine by me." He ran off and they continued.

When they finished they packed up and headed back to the apartment.

"Hey, can I use your shower?"

"Go ahead. Use the bedroom and bathroom down the hall."

Both babies slept soundly in their car seats.

They each grabbed their baby and went off to get ready.

Olivia sat on top of her bathroom counter applying make-up.

Her hair was blow dried and straightened. She wore a black long-sleeve with flares and suede boots to match.

"Look at you lookin' all sexy." Leanne says leaning against the doorframe.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Leanne wore a yellow button-down blouse that tied at the bottom and stopped at her elbows. She too wore flares, but instead of boot she wore flats. Her blonde hair was in thick strands held together by moose. "You look like a sunflower."

"You look like a fly."

"What is my appearance bugging you?" She chuckled at her joke.

"I didn't have any flower reference to say back. By the way I invited Kristina."

"I haven't seen her in a while. How has she been?"

"You know same old same old. She changed her Mommy and Me class days because of her work schedule."

"I kind of figured that."

"Yeah." Leanne decided to break the silenced that had formed. "So I thought maybe we could drop the babies off and the three of us head out and have a girls' night out."

"Where is Sophia supposed to go? I don't wanna leave her at my brother's last minute."

"Kristina has two nannies."

"Why? She only had one baby."

"One on call and plus you know her husband's a doctor. She spends at her will."

Olivia quirked her eyebrow and continued to apply eyeliner.

They checked their baby bags for any missing necessities and headed off to Kristina's house. Leanne dropped off Amber with her husband.

"Olivia long time no see. You look gorgeous as usual." Kristina says as she opens the door to her brownstone. She gestures Olivia with a hug.

"As do you." Olivia says returning the favor.

"Leanne you look adorable."

"Thank you. You look flawless. What are those Jimmy Choo's?"

"Of course." She stepped aside to let them by. "Come on in. You know Richard my husband."

"How are you ladies doing?" He rose and hugged them.

"Good, how are you?"

"Can't complain."

Olivia flashed a genuine smile.

They drove around in Kristina's car looking for a bar. When they finally found once they sat inside for a few rounds before leaving to roam the city.

After their night out they part ways.

* * *

Olivia lies awake on her bed. Sophia sleeps soundly in the other room. She thinks about all the things that happened in the past year. Everything had been going great. She normally didn't believe in fairytales, but this made her change views. Then again all good things must come to an end.

* * *

_3 months pregnant_

_She stares blankly at the sonogram pictures in her hand. It seems so unreal, that there is something growing inside of her. How will she tell him? How will he react to having another child? _

_She walks into the apartment and finds him sipping on a beer while watching a Mets game._

"_Hey Liv."_

"_Hey El." She smiles._

"_What's wrong? You seem out of it." He takes a swig._

"_El I need to talk to you."_

"_Okay, what's up?"_

"_I don't really know how to tell you this." She takes a seat on the edge of the coffee table in front of him._

"_What?" He sets the bottle down and looks deep into her eyes._

"_I'm pregnant." She says in barely a whisper._

_He looks at her with an unreadable expression. _

"_El." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_That's great."_

"_I didn't know if you wanted this or not."_

"_Are you serious? I'm so excited. I love you." He leaned over and captured her lips._

"_I love you too."She says against his lips as she wraps him in a hug._

Those few words, just by them coming from his mouth could control her. Posses her into doing anything he wanted, desired.

* * *

_5 months pregnant_

_Elliot and Olivia shared laughs and smiles as they painted their baby girl's room._

"_What would be a good name for our little lady bug?" Olivia asks as she rubs her stomach._

"_How 'bout Olive?" _

"_Maybe, but I like Daisy."_

"_Definitely not." He sets the paint roller down and stands next to her. She rolls it up and down the wall and he just admires her. Even in a worn out tee and jeans he still finds her sexy. _

"_Then, what do you have in mind other than Olive macho man?"_

"_Sophia Grace."_

"_Like the little girl that wears pink and sings to Nicki Minaj?"_

"_Yeah, but I just love that name."_

"_Sophia Grace it is then." She sets the roller down and they leave the room to dry._

Those were the memories that put a smile on her face and made her remember all the good times. After a while everything began to fall apart and take a turn in the wrong direction.

* * *

_6 months pregnant_

_She sat at the dining room table alone. Again. This was the third night in a row he'd been home late. It was 1:36 a.m. and she was sick of it. She through the dishes in the sink and headed off to bed. As soon as she lied down she heard the front door shut. She pulled the covers over her head d closed her eyes._

_He walked into the room and kicked off his shoes. He crawled into bed and wrapped his arm around her waist. She nudged out of the embrace. He wrapped his arm around her waist once again to only get the same response. He sat up in the bed and turned on the side lamp._

"_What is your problem?"_

"_I don't have one El."_

"_Obviously you do seeing as you don't want me to hold you."_

"_You've been late the past three nights. El, it's one in the morning. Where were you?" She threw the covers off of her head and sat up to look at him._

"_What do you mean where was I? Don't you trust me?"_

"_Don't you think if I did I wouldn't be asking?"_

"_I don't need this."_

_Olivia rolled her eyes and lied back down. She reached over and turned off the lamp. _

_Stray tear rolled as she heard the front door slam._

Thinking about how they ended broke her every time, but as much as it hurt to think about it she couldn't help it.

* * *

_8 months pregnant_

_At this point Olivia had given up on Elliot's late night rendezvous. He coming home late had become a ritual and she just followed it._

_She sat on the couch rubbing lotion on her belly. The locks on the door turned and in walked Elliot, but he wasn't alone. Kathy stood next to him._

"_Hey Liv." Kathy waved._

"_Hi." Olivia said in more of a question than an answer. "What's going on El?"_

"_Liv, look. I love you, but I need to make this work with the mother of my children."_

"_So what? This baby isn't yours'?"_

"_I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that I think my five kids need me more than this one baby Liv. I mean come on you've got to understand."_

"_I understand perfectly. To correct you it's only one because Eli is the only one left in the house because all the others are in college. Eli is old enough to where he can come and visit and this baby needs a full time father. Who's going to be Sophia's father figure El?"_

"_Don't try to guilt me by using the name I came up with and you've got the whole squad to help."_

"_Oh my god. I can't believe you, especially you Kathy being that you're a mother. You'd want what's best for your child wouldn't you."_

"_Liv leave her out of this she has nothing to do with it."_

"_She has nothing to do with it yet you're leaving you're pregnant girlfriend for your ex-wife."_

"_Liv."_

"_Don't Liv me just get out."_

"_But."_

"_Get out."_

_He left his key on her coffee table and walked out the door._


End file.
